true love
by number1jellyfan
Summary: this story abit different to my other story "its real theres no hiding it" its following the hollyoaks line abit were jen got arrested and tilly and esther are together liam has bought the club jen has moved in with her mother everything is smooth but for how long have a read see if you like it hope you do remeber to leave a review with what you think good or bad thankyou xxxx
1. Chapter 1

**this is a start at another story as i missed writting chapters i will try this out but might not work tell me if you like the sound of it or were its going its set differently to my other story its following the hollyoaks line abit were jen got arested and tilly and esther are together make sure you tell me what you think and be honest please thankyou- number1jellyfan**

tilly and esther was sat in the pub talking and laughing it had took tilly along time to get over jen deep down but on the outside it took her a couple of days

she hadnt spoken or seen jen since the day the police took her away the next day she went down to the station to put an interview in and she told them everything that they met at tillys art extibision and that jen invited tilly to crosby beach and tilly lied about her age and then when they had there first kiss then when they went to school she tried to avoid jen but it didnt woke and then jen ended things

tilly didnt want jen to be arested she thought it was what she wanted but how could she it wasnt just jens fault it was the pair of them they had both inputed into the out come towards the end the relationship just wasnt right

tilly wanted jen to pay for what she had put tilly through of course but prison jen didnt deserve that so jen got told she was free but she was never allowed to teach again

liam was still stayin in the village he had bought the night club him and tilly never spoke liam still blamed tilly for jen going to live with there mother

tilly and esther left the pub and was walking through the village hand in hand when they seen george he ran up to them and hugged the pair then the three of them carried on walking through the vilage

"so hows you george" tilly asked

"im ok drownding in all this fashion work i have to make 3 different items of clothing for the fashion show on friday that reminds me are you two comming" george asked tilly looked at esther and they both nodded to goerge he smiled

"good" just then he looked at his watch

"oh is that the time i have to go i have to meet my mum and dad they are taking me out for dinner treating me i love you both bye" and with that george went to meet his parents

after everything that went on with jen and tilly non of tillys mates really talked about it but she heard she whispers and the snidy little comments but that didnt bover tilly because she was now with esther who she loved

"im sorry babe i have to go i have loads of revision i have i will see you tommorow" tilly smiled and kissed esther then she went home to study leaving esther to walk back to her place

**i know its a short chapter and nothing really happens but what do you think should i carry on with it or not please let me know thankyou - number1jellyfan xxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

it has been a couple of days since esther had spoken to tilly she had phoned her but tilly didnt answer esther was getting worried about her so she walked around to tillys house

knocking on the door tilly answered and invited esther in

"im sorry i need some space i know i should of come an let you know but i just need some space i guess" esther shock her head and walked closer to tilly

"know you dont tilly what you need is me we can talk through this work it out and be togetehr again i will make it work we can make it work" tilly held esthers hand and smiled

"im sorry esther i just think its for the best for the both of us we need to figure out if this is what we want before we rush inot things i did that with jen and look were that ended i promise you i will call you and we can talk but i just need some space for now" esther smiled and nodded

"ok but we will meet up later on okay and we will talk through this" tilly smiled and nodded then esther left and walked back to the pub"

later that day esther and tilly met up in hte folly to talk things through

"esther im sorry ok im sorry for not answering your calls or texts i should of done i know that but i wanted space to think things through i have just come out of a relationship that i never even wanted to be in i was led into it and lied to i guess i need to trust you" esther smiled

"its oky i get it but just dont think im going to hurt you i love you i have waited two years for this i never gave up on you and i never will and im so happy that you finally see that you belong with me and no one else jen was a bitch and she played you around and i tried to warn you but you was fooled by her and it ok we all learn from our mistakes mine was to ever had let you go" tilly smiled and hugged esther just then they heard footsteps running out of the folly

after talking it through everything they decided to bve together and they walked through the village hugging each other tilly had her arm around easthers kneck and esther had her arm around tillys waist when they got to the pub tilly hugged esther and kissed her

"i love you" esther whispered tilly smiled and kissed esther again when they pulled away they heard a door slam

"i better get going anyway" tilly smiled they said bye to each other then tilly left and started to walk back to her house

tilly was walking through the folly with headphones in listening to music she sat down

the next song that came on was "on my way" by abi phillips she sang this the day of the extibison were jen and tilly first met

this was the first time tilly had really thought about there relationship since jen had gone tilly did miss jen but she couldnt she had everything she needed now college a girlfreind family no sneaking around just then a tear escaped tillys eye she looked up with teary eyesand seen a familiour figure stood there looking at her the beautiful brown shoulder lenghed hair that beautiful smile it was jen tilly wipped the tears away and looked up again to see jen not there she ran out of the folly and still seen no jen around anywere so she walked home

so what do you think do you like it hope you do like it, is it really jen or tillys imagination find out with the next chapter thankyou- number1jellyfan xxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**im so glad to see people reading it and liking it so far and as you can tell im a jelly fan not a testher fan i hate testher there not right for each other and should never of been invented jelly all the way keep your reviews comming in please thankyou much love - number1jellyfan xxxxxxx**

it was a few days later tilly had phoned esther and they had talked it through and now everything is okay

that night tilly was in the folly on her ow she was scared as she thought she seen jen but she hadnt mentioned it to anybody because she thought she was seeing things imagining that jen was there

tilly thought about everything on there break and decided that she couldnt hold onto the past yes jen fucked her about they loved each other but there relationship was never going to be then tilly thought about esther and wanted to give it a try

tilly will always love jen but in a different way to anybody else she was tillys first love so of course there was still something there

tilly and esther were walking through the village when they reached the folly the sat down esther put her arm aound tilly and they both started talking

just then they heard footsteps tilly stood up and was shocked by what she seen her face dropped as soon as she seen this familiar figure they both looked at each other in horror esther grabbed tillys hand but tilly just stood there and stared at jen


	4. Chapter 4

tilly and jen were still stood there in the same postion staring at each other which was getting esther mad as she shouted tillys name repetdly but she didnt get any answers she was being blanked out

tilly atchually hadnt heard esther shout her name all she could hear was her heart pounding out of her chest

she couldnt believe jen had the cheek to come back to chester after everything what had happened before how could she do this to tilly it was toucher having to see jen day in day out and act like normal people it was impossible

esther stood up and grabbed tillys hand which made tilly snap out of her illusion she was in she looked at esther then looked at jen to only look back at esther she smiled and hugged esther

seeing this tore jens insides out she seen tilly and esther began to walk away she couldnt after all of this time she was now this close to tilly and tilly was walking away with jens worst enemy jen knew she had no right to feel this way but it didnt stop it it didnt stop the pain her guts churning at the sight of tilly with another women and not with her

when jen left the village and got let off with a teaching ban she couldnt forgive herself she was happy she didnt get locked up of course she was but she had lost tilly she could live with never teaching again but the thought of living without tilly never seeing her beautiful face ever again it hurt jen alot so thats why she had to come back to chester back to where it all began jen didnt want to come back to all the stares and whispers which she knew she was going to get she hadnt even told liam scared of the reception she was going to get

jen seen tilly walking out of the folly still hand in hand with esther she couldnt let her go away this easy she had to talk to her at least

"tilly" jen finally shouted out which caused tilly to stop in her tracksbut she didnt turn around then jen shouted out again

"tilly please" this time tilly turned around and walked back into the folly closer to jen

"i just want to talk okay in private if possible i want to apoligise and i dont expect you to" jen was cut off by an angry tilly

"to what to forgive you of course im not going to forgive you jen for what you put me through" tilly scowerd remebering what happened bettween the pair what jen had done what she had put her through

"i know i just want to talk in private" jen said looking at esther

"no im not leaving tilly after everything you did to her to us your a bitch" tilly looked at esther

"ill meet up with you later" tilly smiled esther looked at tilly and frowned

"your going to let her call the shots after everything she shouldnt even be here" esther yelled looking at jen

"please esther i will come and find you later i promise" and with that esther stormed out of the folly leaviing jen and tilly alone in the folly


	5. Chapter 5

jen was stood infront of tilly looking down at her hands which were enterwind with each other asif trying to distract herself from the inevitable the shouting and cursing each other for what became of there relationship tilly laughed

"so come on jen lets talk as you call it" tilly said sarcastically but jen still didnt answer though insted she just walked slowley and sat down

"come on jen talk to me or i might aswell just go" jen looked at tilly and shook her head

"please dont go tilly im so so sorry...how things turned out towards the end was horrible i thought more about my job then you it should of been the other way around i had my priorities the wrong way around" tilly sat down near jen but leaving a gap bettween them

"this is were you broke my heart telling me we couldnt after all of the rumours you left me here and you walked up them stairs you took one look back then carried on walking away i was watching you then it took me ages to get myself back together and go home only to go to my bedroom and cry myself to sleep" jen looked at tilly who was looking at the floor

"tilly nothing i could ever do or say would ever take the pain away i caused you from the bottom of my heart i am so so so sorry for all of that pain you had to go through but you must understand although i did what i did i always loved you i never ment to hurt you" tilly stood up and walked away abit then turned back around and looked at jen

"but you did jen you hurt me over and over again you broke my heart yet i was willing to give you chance after chance because i thought i was in love but then you made me realize i couldnt be in love with you you wasnt in it you got turned on by having something you wasnt alowed i just wish i seen it at the start then maybe i wouldnt have had my heart broke as many times" jen stood up and looked at tilly and she shook her head

"how can you say that i love you tilly i always have im just sorry for what happened but the relationship was hard on me i had to choose bettween my lover or my carrer" tilly laughed

"yeah and your carrer came fist before anything well done jen you fucked it up for us not me so the next time your feeling sorry for yourself just think at what we could of had were we could of been" jen started to cry again

"tilly please i need you" tilly shook her head and walked closer to jen until there faces were inches away jen could feel the warmth of tillys breath against her face

"you dont need me jen you are a spitefull bitch and you dont want anybody else to have me especially esther well let me tell you something i love esther i never loved you i thought i did but i didnt i am going to uni in september im getting away from here and from you i never want to see you again" jen smiled

"if for one second i believed thats what you really wanted i would leave you forever because i love you but i know it isnt you hate me and you have every right to thats why you are trying to get rid of me but i love you and im going to do everything i can to get you back were you belong with me " tilly face was still inches away from jens and jen had to take this opertunity so she kissed tilly hoping tilly would kiss her back


	6. Chapter 6

it had been a while they were stood in the folly jen had kissed tilly hoping she would kiss her back finally jen felt it tilly kissed her back they kissed for a while until tilly pulled away and shook her head

"no jen you carnt do this to me you carnt get your own way you carnt worm your way back into my life i have grown up since then and i have worked out that i carnt have you in my life" tilly began to walk away

jen shouted tillys name repetadly but there was no responce

"i no you want me thats why you kissed me back" jen said which made tilly stop and turn around

"even if i did want it jen we carnt i carnt" jen walked closer to tilly now they were inches apart again jen lifted her hand and moved the strand of hair that was over tillys eye

"we can if thats what you want you just have to trust me" jen whispered closing the gap bettween them but tilly pulled away

"no jen im with esther now you was the one who fucked it up and because of you we cannot go back there you lost your carrer dosnt that mean anything to you" tilly asked jen just smiled and shook her head

"i dont care about my carrer tilly if i have you i dont care about anything i love you more then anything and i would never do anything to spoil that ever again" tilly looked into jens eyes and smiled

tilly placed her hands cuping jens face and she kissed her jen wrapped her arms around tillys neck just then esther walked around the corner

tilly pulled away and looked at esther

"what do you think your doing tilly dont feel sorry for her your with me now come on" esther hissed staring at jen

"im sorry esther i should of listened to you and never of spoken to her" tilly said looking at jen

"im sorry" tilly whispered before leaving the folly with esther


	7. Chapter 7

**this chapter is abit of a home one theres abit about esther and the bullying im sorry if i offened anybody i just dont like tilly and esther together and this is how i see it leave your reviews- number1jellyfan xxxxxxx**

jen was still sat in the folly trying to work out what had just happened tilly kissed her but then esther came around the corner and tilly pretended she didnt want it jen knew she would have to find tilly and get an explanation but jen had her supsions

jen got ready to face the village again after last time she didnt want to be seen there especially by diane not yet anyway she dont know what diane would do the last time she seen jen she slapped her

but she had to find tilly and get answers so she put her coat on hoping that would keep her unknown then she set off to find tilly

after looking around the village for about an hour jen finally spotted tilly sat outside college coffee

jen was about to walk up to her but then she spotted esther walking out and sitting down at the table so jen just sat back and waited

she didnt have to wait long tilly stood up and entered college coffee which was jens cue so she put her hood up and walked into college coffee

when she got inside she looked around and couldnt see tilly anywere then she entered the toilets to see her stood there washing her hands tilly looked up to see jen stood there

jen seen tilly smile but then it disapered and turned into a frown

"tilly why are you being like this you kissed me back at the folly then as soon as esther turns up you turn all cold and pretend you didnt want it but i no you tilly and i no that wasnt a mistake " but tilly didnt reply she just stood there looking at jen then jen smiled

"and the only reason your with esther is out of guilt you feel guilty for what she did you think its your fault dont you" jen asked tilly just nodded

"its not tilly what happened to esther was nobodys fault she could of gone to that scholl and got help i tried to help but she didnt want it she just let it get out of hand and she tried to commit suiside it is not your fault so you dont have to feel sorry for her" tilly walke upto jen and hugged her

"ive missed you" tilly whispered


	8. Chapter 8

**its so amazing seeing peope liking this story aswell you are all amazing i dont know what i would do without my fanfics and my jelly loving keeping the jelly flame going because just because they have gone of our screens dosnt mean they have gone from our hearts jelly will always be here with us we had the opertunity to get to see there relationship and i know its only a soap but i have never felt like this towards a soap couple its weird how attached i am to them my freinds and family call me a loser but i dont care i am proud number 1 jelly fan ;) hope you enjoy thankyou- number1jellyfan **

jen and tilly were still stood in the toilets hugging when the toilet door opened and in walked esther tilly and jen looked at esther but esther just smiled

"come on tilly" esther said smirking but tilly didnt move jen put her arm around tillys waist tilly looked at jen and they both smiled to each

this got esther mad so she walked up to jen and slapped jen across the face tilly pulled jen back an stood infront of her

"esther what the fuck do you think you are you doing" esther smiled

"aw need you too stick up for her does she aw how cute " just then jen walked passed tilly and smiled with blood comming her lip

"no she dosnt need to stick up for me come on esther what was you saying " esther went quiet

"thats what i thought dont guilt trip tilly into being with you its her choice who she wants to be with you cannot turn all syco just because she dosnt want to be with" tilly grabbed jens hand and jen walked backwards next to tilly

esther looked at th pair then looked at their hands enterwind with each other she shook her head and ran out of the toilets

tilly turned to jen and hugged her

they left college coffee and walked to the folly jen was still in discies and they wernt walking together but once they got to the folly they sat down and hugged each other

"jen what are we going to do you cannot be seen here you will get abuse everywere " tilly said concerned for jen what she would have to go through what they both would have to go through

" tilly i love you and i dont care what other people have to say about us being together being in love" tilly stood and shook her head

"i wasnt talking about everyone else but what about people abit closer to home" jen stood up and walked closer to tilly

"like liam" jen asked tilly nodded

"and diane shes not going to be happy to see you back here the last time you was here she slapped you and alot have changed since then believe me" jen smirked a little

"that slap hurt a little" jen and tilly burst into laughter when they finally stopped jen took tillys hand and smilled

"i will face them problems later when im ready for know i just want us to spend some time together" jen and tilly smiled at each

"look likes you will face of them problems sooner than you thought" a voice spoke behind jen

jen turned around and seen liam stood there behind him was esther smiling

"you bitch" jen hissed but esther just carried on smiling

jen turned around to tilly

"tilly let me talk to him on my own hopefully he will understand ill call you later" tilly nodded and hugged jen then she left then jen looked at esther and esther ran off


	9. Chapter 9

jen was stood in folly with liam tilly walked to price slice there were a few bits she needed to get when she got there she wanted to walk back out as diane was serving

diane and tilly built bridges and were getting on but what if diane finds out that jens back what if tilly let it slip then tilly shook the thoughtss out of her head knowing she wasnt as clumsy as that

**over at the folly**

jen sat down still non of them saying anything and then liam sat next to her

"jen how are you" liam asked jen looked at him and shrugged

"i couldnt stay over there anymore liam i couldnt stay away i was trying to fight the inevitable but i couldnt do it any more" liam laughed under his breath and shook his head knowing jen was talking about tilly

"and it all comes back down to this dosnt it always about her isnt it shes the one who ruined your life with her selfishness" jen cut liam off standing up

"no she didnt ruin my life she made my life complete without her i would be nothing i carnt help the feelings i have for her i love her" jen smiled

"dont make me laugh jen you are never allowed to teach again do you understand what that means all your work has gone down the drain all of your work your uni fees loans everything as just gone in a matter of months" jen shook her head

"i thought thats what i wanted liam but its not i want tilly shes the only thing i need nothing else" liam nodded he stood up and walked closer to jen

"i am not prepared to watch you throw your life away because of her so you have to make a choice jen its me or her"

**back at price slice**

esther walked into price slice and seen tilly stood there ready to pay for what she had got in her basket diane was serving the customer infront of her esther walked upto tilly

"i hope your proud of yourself tilly for putting me through this you watch it when people find out that shes back they are going to turn on you aswell as her shes a pedofile and she will never be welcome into this village" diane heard esther and knew she was talking about jen she turned around and seen tilly been the next one to serve

tilly turned around to esther and slapped her

"you dare talk about her like that again you will get more then a slap i promise you that now stay away from the both of us if you know whats good for you" esther looked at tilly then walked out of price slice

tilly turned to diane and seen the look on her face

"shes back isnt she jen is back" diane asked but tilly didnt say anything she just walked out of the shop leaving her shopping and leaving diane just staring into space


	10. Chapter 10

liam was stood infront of jen waiting for her to make her descion

jen was confused how could her brother make her chose bettween him and her lover it was impossible jen started crying and shook her head

"liam please dont do this to me your my brother for god sake i dont want to fall out with you" liam didnt say anything he just stood there looking at jen who was still crying floods of tears

she never thought that her brother would make her choose they were so close jen never dreamed of ever falling out with him

jen sat down and thought for abit then she stood up

"i carnt believe your making me choose liam i love you both with all of my heart but im sorry if your making me choose then im chooseing tilly i will choose her everyday over anybody shes my life" jen spoke looking at liam he nodded

"ok if thats what you choose" jen smiled

"it is if you carnt be grown up enough to let me live my life then im sorry but i dont need you in it"

"no" came a voice from behind them

jen turned around she knew tillys voice

tilly had ran from price slice to the folly to warn jen that diane knew she was back but she stopped when she heard jen and liam talking she couldnt believe what she was hearing she couldnt let this happen everything was falling apart around the pair because they were together jen had already lost her carrerr and some of her freinds liam was all she had left and if they fell out she would have no one in hollyoaks

tilly walked up to jen

"no jen...stop it...you carnt do this.." tilly spoke jen frowned and smiled

"tilly what are you talking about" jen asked liam was still stood in the folly

"im not letting you do this you are not chosing me over liam" jen laughed and hugged tilly

"he made me choose i will always choose you tilly" jen laughed but tilly pulled away from the hug and stepped back

"no jen im not letting you do it... because... im walking away... from us" jen frowned and a tear escaped her eye but she didnt say anything so tilly continued

"we was fooling each other jen thinking we could come back into this relationship liam is just looking out for you everybody is i came back here to tell you that dianes found out that your back here and shes not happy jen carnt you see what being with me is doing to you your losing all of your freinds and family i wont let you throw it all away for me" jen shook her head and wipped her tears away only to replace them with fresh ones

"no tilly i dont need them i dont need anything when im with you" tilly smiled and wipped jens fresh tears away and she nodded

"yes you do jen dont fool yourself im sorry for doing this but its for your own good finally the tables have turned and its me walking away from this relationship" jen broke down and so did tilly jen colapsed to the floor but tilly catched her

tilly looked at liam and nodded to jen so he walked up behind her and piked her up off the floor

"im sorry jen i love you i always will but" tilly swollowed the lump in her throat before carrying on with what she was say

"me and you is done we have come far enough now" tilly spoke before turning to leave but was stopped by a hand grabbing hers to stop her from going anywere

"tilly please i love you we can be together we can get out of her and be together" jen spoke still crying but tilly pulled her arm away and continued walking leaving a broken down jen and liam trying to console her

**i hope you enjoyed this chapter i have to admit i am now crying writting this line for you i never normally cry but i wanted people to try feel something then i will no if im a good writer thankyou or reading i love you all so much- number1jellyfan xxxxxxxxxxxx **


	11. Chapter 11

jen had gone to price slice for some vodka diane had finished her shift jen took the vodka to the folly and started drinking it the first gulp she took she winced but all the others just went down like water

after tilly left liam had offered jen to stay at his but she refused saying it was all his fault so he left jen booked a hotel room for a couple of nights before she came to hollyoaks make sure she had a plan she had put her things in there

it was poring down with rain but jen had her coat back at the hotel but she didnt care about the weather al she wanted was tilly and she couldnt have her so she drownded her sorrows into vodka

not long after buying the bottle she had drank it so she popped to the shop and bought another couple of bottles before walking back to her hotel

when she got to her rom she put the bag down and sat down

next to her bed was a photo of her and tilly at the beach jen layed thee photo down so she couldnt see it and she opened another bottle of vodka

after drinking another bottle she got out her phone and plugged in her head phones and she laid onto the bed

the next song that came on was **all i want by kodaline and jen started crying **

**When you said your last goodbye**

**I died a little bit inside**

**I lay in tears in bed all night**

**Alone without you by my side**

**But If you loved me**

**Why'd you leave me?**

**Take my body**

**Take my body**

**All I want is,**

**And all I need is**

**To find somebody.**

**I'll find somebody like you.**

**Oooohhhh ohhh**

jen opened another bottle of vodka she grabbed her phoned and started a new messege

she was drunk and trying to type wich is not good and to make things worst she was trying to send a messege to tilly

after typing out a messege she pressed send and fell asleep

over the other side of village tilly was sat awake unable to sleep not knowing how jen was it was killing tilly she felt so bad for jen but she had to do it for jens sake just then her phone buzzed she grabbed it and seen jens name displayed on the front she opened the messege and red it

drunken text

"i hopr you ae prouf of ypueself fot what you have caused me i am ltuinhg here in pain you have hurt ,e so bad o dont unferstand what i have done wrounf to you er were gettom along so goof and then you do tyhi to is to me i hate you for tjos i love you tilly so much i, sory come nack to mr er can make it work out i love you i always will do you jusyt remever that iloveyoutillyevans ypu brokt us up i have lost everything now im sowwyxxxxxx"

trnaslation

**"i hope you are proud of yourself for what you have caused me i am lying here in pain you have hurt me so bad i dont understand what i have done wrong to you we were getting along so good and then you do this to us to me i hate you for this i love you tilly so much im sorry come back to me we can make it work out i love you i always will do you just remeber that ILOVEYOUTILLYEVANS you broke us up i have lost everything now im sorry xxxxx"**

tilly started crying again

she felt so bad jen hadnt done anything wrong to tilly but she knew she couldnt let jen choose her over liam because she had already lost everything she couldnt lose her brother after thinking for a while tilly laid down and got to sleep finally as her eyes were killing from all of the crying and her heart was stinging the only way to make it go away was to go to sleep so she gave in


	12. Chapter 12

**im sorry its a short chapter but i only slept 2 hours last night and im really tired sorry and thankyou hope you like leave a review - number1jellyfan xxxxxxx**

jen woke up with the worst headake ever she didnt think about the after but she forgot about the pain and she got up

she took a quick shower and got dressed then headed out of the hotel heading for chester to get her girl back

when she arrived at the village she searched for tilly she didnt care if anybody seen her that wasnt important

just then liam spotted jen he ran up to her but she carried on walking

"jen were are you going" liam asked jen stopped and turned around and she smiled

"im going to fix my mess liam i need her ok an im going to fight to win her back if its the last thing i do" jen spoke then began walking again only to be stopped by liam he stood infront of her

"jen at least come to mine and calm down she wont want to see you like this" jen laughed and shook her head

"i am not going anywere with you liam you made me choose remeber and i choose tilly so what are you talking to me for" liam frowned

"jen your my sister i never" liam was cut off by jen

"never thought i would choose tilly over you well i did and its your own fault you have been pushing me away ever since i met tilly when you should of been supporting me i have enough people against me i feel like ill be better of back at mums the only reason im staying for now is for tilly" jen walked past liam and went in the search for tilly

to jens relife liam didnt follow her

after searching for 2 hours or so she finally sennher

tilly was sat in there shack she had forgot about this place tilly hadnt spotted jen walking in

tilly was sat on the sofa looking at her phone

"i remeber this place now this is were we used to hide from the outside world they would never know we were here" jen spoke which made tilly jump

"i know you dont want to see me tilly and i dont blame you but i need you tilly so thats why i am giving you a choice i am leaving tonight at 7 to go back to my mums if you say you want me ill stay" jen spoke but tilly didnt say anything

"i love you" jen whispered before leaving to go to her hotel and paking

all afternoon all was going through jens mind was would tilly meet her there and tell her they could be together after everything they had been through was it finally here the time they had both waited for ages for

jen wouldnt have to wait for long as it soon was 7 and she was in the train station waiting for her train and tilly who ever got there first decided her future


	13. Chapter 13

**sory its short but im tired and i wanted to upload another one tonight you are all amazing hope you enjoy i should update tommorow night hopefully thankyou- number1jellyfan xxxxxxx**

jen had been waiting for 5 minuets when the voice called out

"train to leeds is arriving at platform 6 thats train to leeds is arriving at platform 6" jen stood up and picked up her bags and began to the platform

part of her wanted to stay in chester and go talk to tilly but the other part off her told her to go tilly wasnt here so she didnt want anything to do with jen

finally the train arrived for jen it was all going to fast she wanted to pause time and wait for tilly but she couldnt

when the train opened its doors jen walked slowley and entered the train finding a seat the train was rather busy

when jen found a seat she sat down and looked out of the window a tear escapeing her eye she quickly wipped it away then the train closed its doors and set off to leeds

"i love you tilly evans i will never forget you i just wish you was here" jen whispered

just then she felt a hand on her shoulder which scared jen she turned around and seen tilly sat next to her smiling


	14. Chapter 14

**sorry i have only just updated but just got in its going to be the same tommorw sorry but been a busy day glad to see your all liking my story and some of you weven crying i think its amazing it lets me know i have done a good job thankyou so much for reading and leaving reviews keep going thankyou so much - number1jellyfan xxxxxxxxx**

jen still couldnt believe tilly was sat next to her on the train how why jen didnt know the answers to them questions but at this moment in time she didnt care she was just so happy that tilly had chosen to be with her

"im sorry jen for leaving you before like that but i couldnt let you turn everyne against you especially your brother you had already lost others you needed him and then when you told me you was thinking about leaving i couldnt let you go not again i nee you jen" tilly smiled and so did jen

jen hugged tilly and kissed her when she pulled away jen looked at tilly

"so what are we going to do now" jen asked tilly just shrugged

"well this train is heading to leeds i think we should go vist your mum" jen smiloed

"really" jen questioned tilly just nodded then jen hugged tilly again

and they were on there way to vist jens mum

**sorry its a short chapter i wanted to upload another one but been a busy day and really tired i will try update tommorow if not i will deffently update monday thankyou - number1jellyfan xxxxxxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

I'm so sorry I haven't updated but my compputer has broke and I am currently looking to buy a new one I'm writting this on my phone I don't think I can do it but if I can I might wright a couple os chaps for you please accept my deapest apoligies if there was anything I could do I would just to get a chapter up for you guys thankyou your all amazing I love you all - number1jellyfan xxxxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

So I just tried and it worked but I am on my phone so the layout is not going to be right and I might not wright as much as it is a lot harder anyway ill try write something thankyou so much - number1jellyfan

Jen and tilly had been on the train for a couple of hours when they had arrived at leeds they stood up and walked of the train

Jen still couldn't believe that tilly had come to get her abit late they ended up on the train but still jen was over the moon and they we're now on there way to see jens mum

When they got of the train jen and tilly walked to subway which was in the train station

They sat down and started eating tilly looked at jen with worry as jen was very quiet then normal tilly put her hand over jens which was laid on the table jen looked at tilly and smiled

"Jen are you ok babe your just abit quiet" jen smiled and nodded but tilly wasn't convinced but she didn't say nothing more of it and just ate her sandwich

After they had eaten they walked out of the train station and walked to the bus stop

Not long after they arrived at the bus stop the bus arrived they got on they walked upstairs and sat down

Once they sat down they cudled into each other jen wrapping her arm around tilly, tilly looked up at jen then she sat up

"Jen I know something is wrong ever since we have been on the train you have been like this I know somethings wrong stop hiding things from me were together now and we need to be honest too each other if we want this relationship to work out" jen looked at tilly and smiled

"I'm sorry" jen said before gettin ready to bare all to tilly


	17. Chapter 17

Jen and tilly were still sat on the bus

Jen was thinking of how to put it but right then at that moment in time she didn't care how it came out she just needed to tell tilly there was going to be no secrets after all a relationship built on lies is no relationship at all she jen took a deep breath in and started to reveal all to tilly

"Tilly a lot of years ago something happened which would changed my life forever it was about 7 year ago my mum she was unpredictable one day she was fine and the next" jen said shaking her head

"The next she would get all agressive and her mood changed instantly it was horrible this went on for a few week then we decided to take her to the doctors and they diagnosed her with bipolar for a while I became her carrer doing everything day in day out whilst liam went swanning off were ever my dad he tried to help but that was his wife and I knew it was hard for him to see her like that so I looked after all on my own I'm not going to lie it was hard I had to look after my mum and dad on my own when I was 19 liam went off to live with his girlfreind he didn't care who he left behind as long he was ok but then one day I had enough and moved out to my girlfreinds and left my dad to look after her what I'm trying to say is don't get offended if she. Starts. Getting agressive she carnt help it she will love you" tilly smiled and hugged jen

Just then they arrived at there stop jen pressed the button and they both walked of the bus hand in hand

What do you think leave your reviews please thankyou- number1jellyfan


	18. Chapter 18

After walking for about 5 minuets they arrived outside jens mums house

Jen turned to tilly and held her hands

"I love you and I'm not going to let you out of my site for 1 minuet she might be on a good day but I know my dad won't let anything happen

" Jen smiled and so did tilly then they walked uip the stairs to the door and jen knocked on it with antisipation

They didn't have to wait long and they seen a shadow stood behind the door and then it opened jen smiled as she seen her mum stood there

"Hi mum" jen smiled giving her mum a hug then jens mum looked at tilly

"Mum this is tilly" jen smiled putting her hand to meet tillys and she squezed it reasuring her

"Oh yes tilly I've heard a lot about you" jens mum smiled

"I'm debbie its lovley to finally put a face to the name come in your dads in the livingroom" debbie said stepping aside so they could both enter

Jen entered first closely followed by tilly

Once they entered tilly was amazed by all the amazing art work scattered around the house signed jennifer gilmore at the bottom of them all of the pieces were just amazing walking through the big hallway tilly couldn't believe that her girlfreind had painted these

They walked into the livingroom jen walked over to her dad who was sat on the sofa and she gave him a hug then she sat on the other sofa tilly closely following then debbie walked in

Jen looked around and couldn't believe what she seen hoping tilly hadn't spotted it but she had

"Dad why the hell have you got that " jen asked but jens dad just smiled

Her dad looked over at jen and tilly

"Isn't it beautiful" he asked but jen just shook her head

"Dad remember tilly I told you about well this is her this is my girlfreind " jen smiled but her dad still didn't listen

Jen stood up and walked over to the fire place she took the photo out of the frame and she ripped it up

It was a photo of jen and another women in a wedding dress kissing


	19. Chapter 19

Jen looked over at tilly but tilly just smiled then jen turned to her dad

"Dad can I have a word" jen asked and her dad nodded

"In private" jen said looking at tilly and her mum

Jen walked out of the room with her dad following behind

"What the hell do you think you are doing why did you just do that" jen asked shouting not knowing that tilly could hear everything they were talking about

" Jen darling I love you and I want you and crissy to get back together you love each other"jens dad smiled but jen shook her head

"No dad no we don't love each other ok them days have gone I'm with tilly now and I love her very much and I'm not throwing that away for no one and you should be happy for me" jens dad laughed

"Jen your whole life all I have always wanted is for you to be happy you went out with crissy for 2 years and dumped her because you met tilly then I found out she was your student you lost your carrer I was so happy when you came to live back home and then you got back with crissy and you married her I was so happy for you but then you decided to go find tilly agai and you left crissy do you know that she is still waiting for you she loves you jen what don't you understand she loves you your married" jen shook her head

"No dad shut up ok I'm in love with tilly always have and always will I came back here and I thought I would never see tilly again then crissy came back and yes I did love her of course she was my first love we got married and then I knew it was tilly I really wanted" jen smiled and went into a daze

"If you love tilly that much you would give crissy a divorce crissy dosnt deserve this jen we both know you should go back to her" jen sat down at the table

"I carnt dad I have made such a mess of my life why carnt all this just fix its self why couldn't I just have left everyone alone that way we wouldn't be here now I need to talk to her dad I'm going to go talk to crissy"

What do you guys think should she or not keep leaving your reviews it keeps me going thankyou- number1jellyfan xxxxx


	20. Chapter 20

After 5 minuets of thinking jen entered the livingroom

When she got there she looked and was supriesed when she seen tilly sat there smiling at her jen smiled and sat next to her

After talking for abit to debbie and jens dad jen asked tilly to go help her make the drinks so she did

Once they got to the kitchen jen closed the door and walked upto tilly who was setting the cups out

"Tilly" jen said but she didn't get a responce jen placed her hand onto tillys shoulder which caused tilly to jump

"Tilly what is wrong babe" jen asked but again she didn't get a responce insted tilly just carried on making the coffees this time jen stood next to tilly

"Tilly please I need to talk to you" jen whispered putting her hand over tillys which made tilly instantly stop what she was doing but she didn't look at jen she just looked up straight ahead her staring into the wall

"Tilly is this about that photo you seen that girl she was no one it was just one of my dads jokes" tilly smiled and looked at jen

"Jen I heard you" tilly said before walking into the livingroom with the coffees before entering the kitchen again to collect her coffee and passing jen one before starting to walk away but jen grabbed her arm

"Tilly please let me explain" tilly looked at her and nodded

" I agree jen you should deffiently go see crissy your wife and arese that you had ever met me and not have ended up in this mess" tilly and jen both started crying and tilly fell onto the floor

"How could you jen eh how could you get back with me when your married you didn't even consider a devorce " tilly said inbettween sobs jen fell to her knees

" Tilly I'm so sorry I did want a devorce but needed to come and get you I asked her for a devorce I swear and she said ok but I had to come and get you were getting a devorce I promise but I need to go see her to tell her"tilly looked at jen

"I love you tilly forget what my dad said ok me and you will go and see crissy I'm not leaving you here we will go now ill tell her I'm with you and that I want a divorce and we can go home ooorrrr to a hotel if you want" tilly smiled jen grabbed tillys hand and pulled her up and she hugged her

"Come on let's go" jen said and kissed tilly then they both left and set of to crissys


	21. Chapter 21

They said there goodbyes tilly didn't say anything to jens dad she said bye and then soon enough they were setting of to crissys

After walking for about 10 minuets they arrived outside crissys flat jen looked at tilly and smiled

"Come on" jen smiled but tilly shook her head

"I want you to do this on your own I carnt walk in there this is something you have to do alone" tilly said sitting on the wall jen frowned

"Yes you can tilly I love you she needs to see you come on" jen laughed but tilly shook her head

"Why does she need to see me jen I promise Ill be waiting out here for you, you need to do this alone and just think we can book a last minuet hotel room when you have done" tilly smiled and hugged jen and gave her a loving kiss then jen walked through the door


	22. Chapter 22

Tilly had been sat outside on wall for an hour or so and the wind was starting to pick up abit she looked back and up the high rise flats

Inside one of the flats jen was sat down on the sofa talking to crissy

It had been a big supries to crissy she didn't expect to see jen not after the way she left

"Crissy I want a devorce" jen spoke softly crissy smiled and nodded

"Ok jen but first I want you to answer some questions like

why you married me and then went to go find this tilly girl?

Is it because of her why we broke up the first time?

Did you ever even love me?"

Jen nodded taking in the questions she knew that crissy needed answers

"I hear you and I'm willing to answer them truefully here goes no tilly wasn't the reason why we broke up you must admit we were drifting apart and me moveing to hollyoaks didn't help I know that but you didn't want to come to hollyoaks with me long distance relationships don't work out then I went that day to see what it was like and it was there I met tilly at an art extibision I took her to crosby beach and we kissed at that moment I knew we couldn't be together anymore I will tell you something which I haven't told you the reason why I came back after I met tilly I found out something massive which I ended up losing my carrer for but we couldn't help it we were in love I found out that she was my student at the new hollyoaks 6th from college that I was a traniee at long story but we stayed together and towards the end of the relationship it turned sour and then I got arrested and told I was never allowed to teach again so I moved away thinking it would stop all the feelings I had for her and then I seen you again and knew I had to give it another try but my feelings for tilly kept comming back stronger and stronger until I needed to go and see her of course I loved you there will always be that little inside me that will love you, you was my first" jen smiled and so did crissy

"Well you did ask before but then you went so I got the papers I've signed some there's some you need to sign and then we will send them off" crissy said as a tear stained down her cheek jen seen it and wipped it away and without think crissy kissed jen


	23. Chapter 23

Jen pushed crissy of her and pulled away

"Crissy what are you doing I told you I'm with tilly" jen spoke before running out of the flat and down the stairs with crissy following her shouting her name she had forgot the papers

When jen got down to the bottom she stopped as she seen tilly sat on the wall outside jen smiled and walked up to her

"You took your time its freezing out here" tilly laughed but then she noticed jen didn't laugh back she just smiled

Tilly jumped of the wall and hugged jen

"What's the matter babe" tilly asked but she didn't get an answer insted they both turned around when they seen a women running towards them

Jen couldn't believe crissy had followed her down the stairs

Crissy finally caught up with jen

"You...forgot these...jen" crissy said out of breath handing over the papers but jen just looked at tilly

Tilly looked at crissy and then jen

"Jen what's wrong your scaring me now" jen frowned at tilly and rubbed her arm and smiled then she turned to crissy and smiled

"I'm sorry for what I have put you through I'm sorry for all the pain I have caused you I'm sorry that I married you when I was still in love with tilly I will read and I will sign these papers and ill send them off but I'm sorry I carnt keep any secrets from tilly not anymore" jen said turning around to face tilly she smiled but tilly just stood looking at jen

"Tilly I have to tell you this because you are my girlfriend and I am not keeping secrets from you in there crissy she... she tried it on with me... she came onto me tilly she kissed me but I pulled away and ran down here to you" jen smiled but tilly just looked at jen and then to crissy there was a few moments silence before crissy spoke

"Tilly I don't know you but I need to tell you the truth I was used by jen and you will be next she dosnt care about anybody but herself I need to tell you this tilly what happened in there she told me about you been her student you both tried to fight it but you couldn't and that she lost her carrer and I smiled and said you better be worth it joking and then she kissed me I told her we couldn't cause she's with someone now she's with you but she told me it will be fine you wouldn't have to find out but I pushed her off me and that's when she came running out here" crissy said looking at jen

I'm sorry its late but I'm not well at all and I needed to write a chapter for you guys ill try update again tomoz thankyou hope you like it leave your reviews plz - Number1jellyfan


	24. Chapter 24

Tilly was just staring at jen then to crissy and then back to jen which made jen laugh and she shook her head

"Tilly you cannot atchually believe any of this can you she's the one that came onto me I'm the one who pushed her of and that's why I ran down here and she followed behind me" jen said in disbelieve

But tilly just stood there again and looked at jen

"Jen she is your wife and your saying goodbye I wouldn't blame you" jen looked at tilly in horror

"How dare you say that tilly how can you ever even think that low of me" jen asked looking over at tilly but tilly didn't say anything

Jen laughed she looked at crissy then back to tilly

"Well if you think that low of me then ill act that low" jen said to tilly before turning around and she kissed crissy when she pulled away she took the papers of crissy and walked away and tilly soon ran after her


	25. Chapter 25

"Jen" tilly shouted but jen carried on walking until tilly grabbed her arm forcing her to stop

"Jen I'm sorry I shouldn't of thought you would do that to me I know you wouldn't but she's your wife jen she's pretty she's older she's everything you want" tilly said but jen just sat down

"Wanted" jen whispered a few minuets silence which confused tilly

"What do you mean wanted" jen looked at tilly and then back to the floor

"She was what I wanted I guess but then I realised I wanted you back and I needed you back tilly I carnt believe you would atchually think I would cheat on you I came out of a marriage and I came to find you so we could be together I went back to that village to be with you back to that village were everyone hates me" jen said with tears rolling down her cheeks tilly hugged jen but jen shrugged her off and stood up

"Jen I am so so sorry please I know I should of trust you but I didn't really say you did all I said was that if you did I wouldn't blame you like you said your married to her I'm sorry jen please forgive me"


	26. Chapter 26

Jen looked straight into tillys eyes and she could see that she was truley sorry for thinking it but jen had to let her no she did wrong to think like that so jen stood up and she looked into tillys eyes holding her hands

"Tilly I know you are sorry but you must know that I don't want anybody else I have got you and I'm not letting you go again I was stupid before I know that but I now know what is the most important thing who is and its you I don't ever want to lose you again that's why I am doing this devorce tilly so we can be together and once that's done then we don't have to see crissy ever again and once you trust me enough and know I'm not going to leave you ever we can have what we have always wanted freedom to be able to walk around hand in hand and nobody can say anything about it because it won't be alegal not anymore and then we can get a place of our own and grow old together" jen and tilly both laughed

Jen cupped tillys face into her hands and kissed her gently but passionatly tilly pulled away and smiled

"So how about me and you go to a hotel and have some fun" tilly said seductively but jen smiled and shook her head and pecked tilly on the forehead

"I want to take it slow this time in time I may" jen said then she whispered into tillys ear

"Then I may let you fuck me" jen whispered before pulling away then she gave tilly another quick peck and started walking but tilly was still stood there mouth wide open

"Come on tills" jen shouted walking then tilly realised jen had begun walking so she ran and caught up to her

They walked to the train station and got on the train back to chester jen was so tempted to take tilly to a hotel tilly kept saying things which made jen just want to go take her to the toilet and pin her up and fuck her but jen held in her temptation until they got back to chester

"So where are you staying then" tilly asked looking at jen but jen shook her head

"How many times tills I'm not taking you to a hotel so you can fuck me okay" jen said abit louder then she thought she looked around and seen people looking at her in the train station jen just turned red and she walked as fast as she could out which made tilly giggle

"No I was atchually asking were you was staying because your my girlfreind and I love you and I care about you" tilly said putting her arm around jen which made jen get butterflys

"Your so cute" jen said looking at tilly and tilly smiled

"So are you ready to go to a hotel room yet" tilly asked but jen shook her head and laughed

"Well I'm not that cute am I" tilly said removing her arm but jen just kissed tilly and carried on walking

"If you must know I have no choice but to go back to liams for abit I carnt keep affording hotels and I have no were else so liams it is" jen said looking at tilly

Just then they arrived outside tillys jen kissed tillly and gave her a hug

"I love you tilly thankyou for giving me another chance ill never let you go again" jen whispered and then let go tilly smiled

"So this is my last chance but you sure you don't want to go to a last minuet hotel" tilly asked jen slapped tillys arm playfully "OUCH" came from the red head jen laughed and shook her head

"You don't give in easy do you" jen asked tilly shook her head

Jen bit her lip and she grabbed tillys hand and took her to the side of the house and kissed her hard and soon enough her hand was under tillys pants and she was shocked how much warm liquid tilly had formed jen entered the thick liquid with two fingers entering tilly

Tilly removed jens hand and she took the hand into hers and she ran to her front door and soon enough they were in tillys bedroom continuing what they had just interupted

Hope its ok sorry for the deley I'm still not feeling well I will try to update tommorow but will see if I'm feeling any better thankyou so much leave your reveiws love you all -number1jellyfan xxxxx


	27. Chapter 27

Jen woke up she looked next to her and smiled and shook her head she was never good with sticking to her words she couldn't believe tilly had managed to get her in her bed just then jen sat up and looked around and noticed they were inside tillys bedroom

Jen got out of the bed slowley getting dressed

After jen got ready she looked on the walls and looked at the photos of tilly and her mates and there were some of tilly when she was younger with some grown ups which must of been her parents she knew it was her dad tilly looked the double of him and then jen seen some papers sticking out of the draws on her dressing table jen opened the draw and she sat down looking at the different drawings and photos and jen smiled they were drawings and photos of them

Just then jen felt tilly behind her jen looked around and smiled showing her the pictures and drawings

"Sorry I seen them hanging out of the draw these are beautiful tilly" jen said walking to the bed getting in next to tilly

They both laughed whilst they looked through the photos and drawings explaining when and where it was took

Just then tilly seen her favourite photo she took it and brushed her fingers over it and started to laugh so did jen

'This was when you invited me to the beach to explain all the things that made me hate you so much I remember when you said it was over at the hospital you gave me this and I've had it ever since" jen hugged tilly and they both laughed

Just then jen looked at tilly and smiled

"Okay so I don't mean to sound weird or anything but how am I going to get out of here without your parents seeing me" jen asked tilly laughed but jen just frowned

"Jen don't you remember me telling you last night that my parents have gone to my nanas for a week" tilly laughed

"So we have got all day to spend together do whatever we like" tilly smiled sitting on top of jen

Jen smiled and kissed tilly when she pulled away she frowned which made tilly roll of her

"I'm sorry I would love to stay in here and ravish you all day make up for we have missed but I need to go apply for some jobs now I have my girl back and I need to go see liam see if I can stay there" after jen spoke she could see that tillys face changed jen put her arm around her

"I promise tilly we will spend some time together and I didn't want to tell you this incase it didn't work out but before I left my mum and dad said to tell them if I ever need help on anything and I've asked them if I can lend some money to help buy a house so I don't have to live with liam I'm sure they will because I haven't asked for too much I've still got some left in my savings and when we get our own house you can stay when ever you like" tilly looked at jen and smiled

"Our house" tilly repeted smiling she couldn't believe jen just named it there house tilly was so happy and when they were both ready they would go public everything was falling into place tilly kissed jen lovingly then she got up and turned around to jen and smiled

"I'm going to go make us some breakfast you can have a shower if you like just don't be too long cause ill be waiting" tilly laughed and walked down stairs just as she got to the bottom step the door opened tilly couldn't believe it her mum was back tilly smiled

"I thought you was not back till tommorow" tilly asked and tillys mum laughed

"Thanks its nice to be back to" tilly shook her head sorry

"Its ok don't worry I'm going back just need some clothes and then I will be of" tillys mum laughed walking into the livingroom and tilly ran upstairs to her bedroom

"Jen your going to have to sit in here and be quiet my mums home don't worry she's not staying she's just getting a change of clothes" tilly said out of breath but jen just laughed wich took tilly by supriese she thought jen was going to carry on freak out but she didn't

"Tilly I'm not worried I've told you I'm here properly for you now I know it has been different in the opast but then I didn't know what I had what ever happens tilly I'm here I will always be here for you I love you" tilly and jen both laughed then jen kissed tilly

Just then tillys bedroom door opened they both turnt to the door and seen tillys mum stood there tilly just looked at jen

This is abit longer one for you all I'm sorry its so late but been so busy ill try update tommorow again thankyou leave your reviews - number1jellyfan xxxxx


	28. Chapter 28

"Mrs evans I love your daughter don't blame her if you want to blame anyone blame me I love your daughter and I'm not going to hurt her she means to much" jen said looking at tilly

After tillys mum walked in they all just stood there until jen spoke pleading to tillys mum how much she loved her but tillys mum wasn't having any of it

"Jen I think you better leave now" tillys mum said pointing out of the door but jen just stood there and held tillys hand

"There is nothing you can do tilly is 19 now and we ar allowed to be together I have lost my carrer dosnt that tell you how much I love your daughter" jen asked but tillys mum stood in front of tilly

"Tilly darling tell your freind to go and we will forget any of this happened and we won't tell your dad yeah" tillys mum said confidently but tilly shook her head

"Mum jen is not a freind she's my girlfreind and we love each other" tilly then kissed jen when she pulled away she smiled at jen but tillys mum slapped tilly across the face jen jumped infront of tilly cradleing her face making sure it was ok then jen moved next to tilly and tilly smiled to her mum

"Bye mum" tilly said simply before starting to pack some clothes into a suitcase

"Tilly don't be stupid. Come on you know as well as I do you won't leave" tillys mum smirked

"Whatch me" tilly simply replied before finishing up the packing and leaveing hand in hand with jen with her mum shouting her behind

They left the house and walked down the street now there problem was where were they going to stay

Hope you liked it leave your reviews sorry its not long but I'm really tired and wanted to upload a chapter tonight sorry its late love ya all thankyou for reading leave your reviews - number1jellyfan xxxxxxxxx


	29. Chapter 29

Jen and tilly were walking through the village jen holding tillys bag soon enough they made there way to the folly

When they got there tilly began crying so jen hugged her

"Jen what are we going to do we have no were to stay" jen stroked tillys hair until she stopped crying then she pulled away

"We will go see liam I will talk to him and I will get him to let us stay there I and then I will find us somewere perminant to stay I promise I love you" jen said kissing tilly but tilly just shook her head

"Jen he won't let me stay I know he won't then what are we going to do jen were are we going to stay" tilly asked

"He will I promise let's just go and see what happens" jen said then theypicked up tillys bags and began walking hand in hand to liams

Sorry it is short but I'm really busy sorry I didn't update last night I couldn't I will try update tonight thankyou and remember leave your reviews thankyou love you all- number1jellyfan xxxxx


	30. Chapter 30

Jen and tilly walked up the stairs to liams house jen looked at tilly and smiled

When they got there jen knocked on the door and waited

Not long after liam opened the door and couldn't believe who he saw stood there he looked at jen and then looked at tilly

Tilly was looking down at her feet she felt very uncomtorable at this moment jen smiled

"Can we come in liam we need to talk" jen asked and liam nodded and began walking through the house and jen and tilly followed him inside closing the door behind them

When they got into the livingroom liam was sat down on the sofa so jen and tilly sat on the opisit sofa

It was a few minuets silance before jen began speaking

"How are you doing liam" jen asked liam nodded

"Ok thanks you" he asked jen nodded and then looked at tilly then looked back to liam

"Liam I need to ask you something important I know you don't really like me and tilly together but we are and I have no were to stay and I was wondering if you" jen was cut off by liam

"Yes of course you can move in here jen how many times have you helped me it would be wrong of me to turn you away wouldn't it your my sister and I love you" liam said happily he stood up and hugged jen but jen took tillys hand and liam seen it and he sat back down and shook his head

"You ment the pair of you didn't you not just you my sister wanting to come and live with her brother" liam asked looking at the pair


	31. Chapter 31

Liam jen and tilly we're sat in the livingroom jen had asked liam if he would let her and tilly live there just for A bit until they get somewere else

Liam looked at tilly

"Can I have a word with jen please" liam asked tilly nodded and walked out of the livingroom

"Jen how can you ask me to take you both in what you both did when tilly was a student your student was illegal you didn't listen to me jen I could of saved you your job your carrer if you had just listened to me why would you ask me to take you both in when I said I didn't condone your relationship" liam asked and jen smiled

"Because your my brother because even though the world is against me my brother is there for me because when we was kids we made a pact because he can see that finally after everything I am genuinly happy because I have no were else to go and he wouldn't see me on the street because before io left home to go to hollyoaks we promised we would be there for each other through the good and bad because I am comming to him with no other salution I love you liam your my brother but I also love tilly she's my girlfreind and I carnt leave her on the streets so please from the bottom of my heart please please help us" jen said tears rolling down her cheeks liam wipped them away and hugged jen

When they pulled away liam looked at jen and nodded

"Ok just for abit but there have to be rules

No fumbles out here where I can see

Come in at a certain time

Warn me when you want to do you know what I leave

And last of all just promise me you will always make sure your happy jen I am willing to takee you both in but in years to come you will have to make sure your still happy and if not then there's no relationship" jen smiled and hugged liam

Then she went to find tilly but she couldn't see her anywhere she rang her phone many times but it went straight to answerphone

I'm sorry I haven't updated for a couple of days but been really busy I might be able to update today but again I'm really busy and tommorow I am really busy helping the family out ill try update asap but it will probably monday thankyou for reading my story leave your reviews hope you like this chapter where has tilly gotten to thankyou love you all leave your reviews - number1jellyfan xxxxxx


	32. Chapter 32

Jen looked around the house but still couldn't find tilly so she ran outside and there sat on the wall was tilly jen smiled and walked upto her

"I thought you had gone" jen said holding tillys hands tilly smiled

"Thought about it but I thought I'd save my leg ake tommorow" tilly and jen laughed

"Only joking liam asked if he could have a word with you so .. I got out of the way" jen nodded and sat next to tilly

"Talking about liam ...we had a chat about us staying there and I'm afraid its not good news" jen looked at tilly and could see that she was upset

"Were going to have to live by a few rules just whilst we get a place of our own" tilly looked at jen and smiled

"Really" tilly asked jen nodded and hugged tilly when they pulled away tilly kissed jen they both jumped of the wall just then they seen tillys mum stood there

Sorry it took so long and its short but I'm unwell and don't really feel like writting I will update asap sorry if its not for a couple of days hope your all enjoying the story still leave your reviews thankyou - number1jellyfan xxxxxx


	33. Chapter 33

"Tilly please come home your dad is worried sick about you" debbie said looking at tilly

After tilly and jen spotted debbie stood there she tried to convince tilly to go back home but tilly wasn't having any of it

"No mam you didn't think about me and jen so tel dad sorry but its your fault" tilly smiled but debbie shook her head

"Don't you dare blame me do you know how difficult it was finding out that my only daughter had been taken advantage by her art teacher how dare you make me think about jen when I just spotted you both in your bedroom she may not be your teacher anymore tilly but she was before" debbie shouted

"Yeah before not now dosnt this show you how much we are in love we are together even after jen lost her carrer for me you should put me first not who I'm with I'm in love with jen and if you carnt handle that then I don't want anything to do with you" tilly said as tears rolled down her face jen put her arm around tilly and squeezed her tilly looked at jen and smiled

Debbie shook her head she picked up the brick that was lying on the floor and smaked jen around the head with it and she ran off

Jen fell to the floor blood escaping the gash in her head and she fell unconsious tilly screamed and liam came running outside and seen jen lying on the floor tilly looked at liam

"LIAM PHONE A AMBULANCE... NOW!" So liam did esactally what tilly said and dialled 999

Sorry its short but I'm still not well and wanted to update plz leave your reviews of what you think thankyou- **number1jellyfan **xxxxxxxx


	34. Chapter 34

"Beep...BEep...BEEp...BEEP" the machiens beeped around jen wires attached to her pale still body the early morning sun rose and shined onto her face normally this would wake the women but this time it didn't and it hadn't for the past 2 months

It was like clock work every morning 7 am sharp nurse keeley and dr thomas would come and check everything was ok and then 730am jens parents and liam would arrive 9 am tilly would arrive but then get told to leave by jens parents liam would then escort tilly out and tell her to never come back again

The doctors kept jens parents and liam imformed when tilly seen liam in the village she tried to get something out of him anything but he wouldn't let slip of anything and just tell her to go home

Tillys home was no longer at her parents it was in a freinds house one night it was georges and the next it was esthers or maddies when she was around her parents kept her busy taking her on bussiness trips to help them out

Goerge and esther asked questions but tilly didn't say much she just told them that she had an argument with her parents she didn't tell them about jen

After tillys mum put jen in hospital tilly left home a never spoke to them her dad offered tilly some money to help her but tilly said no knowing she couldn't so she cut strings with them she got a new phone and deleted their numbers

Tilly was walking through the village when she seen liam sat on the bench with his head in his hands tilly noticed that he was crying

She approched him slowley until she was stood next to him

Liam hadn't noticed that tilly was stood there until she put her hand on his shoulder

Liam looked up

"What's wrong liam please don't tell me its jen please don't" tilly said tears rolling down her face

Sorry its short but needed to update ill try update asap hope you like it leave your reviews - number1jellyfan xxxx


	35. Chapter 35

Liam looked at tilly and shook his head

"I'm sorry tilly she dosnt want anything to do with any of us she woke up yesterday and told everyone to go and told me to tell you not to go see her and I thought it was because of what she's being through so I went back today but she shouted at me and said she never wanted to see me again" liam said then began crying again

"Look liam are you sure I mean if you give her abit of space let her come to terms with things then she will want to see you I bet she will" tilly smiled hoping to be able to convince liam but he just shook his head

"No in that room she was being serious she dosnt want to see me or anyone tilly I don't know what's wrong with her I sat outside her room for hours then went back in and she told me the same thing over and over again I tried to ask her but she didn't listen she just told the nurses that she didn't want me there so they escorted me out I gave them my number and told them to call me or text me if she asks for me but I haven't had anything back yet" tilly sat next to liam and put her hand on his shoulder and rubbed it

"I'm sure in time liam she will come to her scenses"

Tilly frowned this carnt be true she thought to herself why why would jen say these things there's only one way to find out to go vist her

Sorry its short but I'm planning something really good and love leaving you all on cliff hangers it keeps you wanting more leave a review what do you thinks happening thankyou - number1jellyfan xxxxxxx


	36. Chapter 36

Tilly woke up early she looked at her clock and it was 7 30 am she got up and folded the quilt up and pillows and put them in the cupboard

This had become a regular routine for tilly stayin over at georges or esthers and waking up in the morning putting the bedding away she mainly stayed at georges she stayed at esthers once a fortnight if that tilly would find it very awkward because she knew esther hadn't stopped blaming jen for splitting them up but it wasn't jens fault

This time tilly stayed at georges she walked into the kitchen to be met by george smiling

"Coffee" he asked but tilly smiled and shook her head

"No thankyou I have to go out thankyou george for being here for me for letting me stay it won't be forever I promise and ill pay you back" george smiled and shook his head

"What are freinds for I love it when you stay here anyway I'm just sorry you haven't got a bed to stay in" tilly smiled and frowned

"Honestly george I'm fine on the sofa I better get going anyway" tilly said pulling george in for a hug

"Love you" tilly whispered and george laughed

"I love you to babes" tilly smiled she collected her bag and left

She began walking up the street and walked to the hospital

When she got there she got onto jens ward and waited outside the room for a bit debating wether or not she should enter

What if it was true what if jen didn't want to have anything to do with any of us what if she dosnt want me tilly thought to herself she sat on one of the seats

She thought about running out now just standing up and running it would be easier then going in that room and risking it risking getting broken but she needed to know

Would jen reject her or would she be happy to see her

Tilly didn't know the answer but she needed to find out so she stood up and walked to room 10 she peered through the window and see jen sat there then she pushed the door gently open until she walked inside

When she got inside she looked at jen who was just looking straight back at her no emotion so tilly tried her luck in for a penny out for a pound tilly thought to herself

So she slowley walked over to jens be smiling

When she got there she sat down on the chair at the side of jens bed

She hasn't chucked me out that's a good sign isn't it tilly thought to herself althought she hasn't said anything either

"Jen how are you feeling" tilly asked slowleyjen just nodded

"Ok" her simple reply was tilly was tooken back at how jen just said ok she had just woke up and her reply was ok tilly knew this wasn't her jen but it was to late now

The time was now to ask jen but tilly want to bring the conversation with liam up so she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and breathing the air back out

She looked at jen and asked her the all important question

"Jen are we ok"


	37. Chapter 37

She looked at jen and asked her the all important question

"Jen are we ok"

Tilly looked at jen but still there was no emotion jen just looked down and shook her head then she looked back up at tilly

"I'm sorry" tilly walked closer to jen and started to cry

"No..no..no jen don't do this why why are you doing this is it because of my mum don't worry she's gone we will get you better and we will never ever see her" tilly said crying

Jen lifted her hand and stroked tillys face and she shook her head

"This has got nothing to do with your mum tilly I'm sorry I am doing this but after today I don't want you to come back here to see me I want you to forget about me" jen said wipping her tears away quickly hoping tilly didn't see them but she did

Tilly on the side of the bed and held jens hand but jen just looked down

"Jen I don't know what your doing but its not working you trying to convince me you never want to see me again Its not what you want that's why you carnt look at me" just then jen swolled the lump forming in her throat she looked up and into tillys eyes

"Yes I can I don't want to see you again tilly I'm sorry I'm getting out of here and moving somewere away from here no one will know where I am so please just leave" jen said then she pulled her hand out of tillys

Tilly stood up and began crying again

"Please jen I love please please don't do this not now we can make it work we can be together you will get better then we will move and everything will be fine" tilly broke down in tears jen smiled

"Come on come here" jen said tilly walked up to jen and sat down on the bed

Jen wipped tillys tears away and hugged her

"I'm so sorry tilly I never wanted to do this I will never ever forget you make sure you look after yourself" jen said before letting go of tilly

Tilly stood up

"I love you too" tilly whispered before beging to cry again and she began to walk out of the room

When she got to the door she took one look back and ran out of the room

Just then jen broke into tears and got her phone out and dialed a number and rang it and the person on the line answered it

"I've done it"


	38. Chapter 38

Tilly ran out of the room and ran out of the ward until she arrived outside and she ran into liam

"Liam I thought jen didn't want anything to do with you" tilly asked liam looked at the floor

"I'm going to try again what did she say to you" liam asked but tilly started crying

"That she didn't want anything to do with me she never wants to see me again" liam put his arm around tilly until she stopped crying

"I'm sorry tilly" liam finally spoke she gave him a weak smile

"If she sees you just tell her I love her I always will" then tilly walked off and liam watched her then he ran into the hospital

When he got onto jens ward he pulled a bag from his top and walked into jens room

"I seen her run out of here she was crying" liam spoke jen looked down

"I shouldn't of done it I love her so much its horrible seeing her like that I carnt do it to her" jen spoke looking at liam

"Here's the stuff that you asked for" liam said passing the bag to jen, jen smiled and thanked him

"Thankyou" jen smiled liam sat on the bed and hugged jen

"I'm sorry jen I shouldn't of done this I can see how unhappy you are I thought that if you did that to tilly you would be happy that's why we didn't let her in we thought it was her fault but believe me jen its not I'm going to go get her and bring her here to you and ill tell her everything ill be the one who goes I'm so sorry jen" liam spoke and he began to walk but jen grabbed his arm he turned around and seen jen stood up

"Ill go get her ill tell her how much I love her and how sorry I am" jen spoke clearly in pain

"Jen you carnt not in your state" liam spoke concerened

"I'm getting her back... No matter...what" jen spoke inbettween breaths then she walked out of the room

She discharged herself and walked out on the streets to find tilly

So I'm thinking about ending the story soon I want this story to be different to all the others leave your reviews- number1jellyfan


	39. Chapter 39

Jen ran out of the hospital and got into a cab

"Hollyoaks village" she shouted to the driver and soon enough she arrived running to the one place she thought tilly would be when she was upset

She ran through the trees and into the shack and smiled seeing tilly there

Tilly looked up at her

"Jen what are you doing here we have nothing left" tilly screamed letting tears flow

Jen walked upto her

"Tilly please I'm sorry I thought because you hadn't come to see me you didn't want me and then I found out they kept you away I hated them for that that but then liam told me a few things that scared me I'm not going to go through them but I swear to you I had no choice and now I have because I don't care what happens I need you" jen said tilly just shook her head

She stood up and began walking

"Aaarrrggghhh" jen screamed tilly turned around and seen jen knelt on the floor holding her head

Tilly ran up to her and picked her up of off the floor and walked her over to the sofa and sat her down

"Jen what's wrong" tilly asked scared jen just looked at her

"Nothing I'm fine" jen said holding her head still tilly shook her head

"No your not jen I'm taking you back to hospital and ask them why they let you out in this state" tilly said standing up jen just looked at her

"You discharged yourself didn't you" tilly ask jen just nodded tilly shook her head then jen stood up infront of tilly

"I couldn't let you go tilly I needed to get you back" jen said tilly looked at her

"Well we best get you back there aint we" tilly said putting her hand out for jen to take then they got a taxi to the hospital


	40. Chapter 40

I'm sorry If this is not realistic hope you enjoy it leave your reviews thankyou - number1jellyfan xxxxxx

When they arrived at the hospital and they rushed jen straight through

Tilly got told to wait in the relatives and freinds bay

Tilly got her phone out and thought about phoning liam she thought against it after everything but then tilly laughed to herself why shouldn't she phone liam she had nothing to do with jen she couldn't stop jens atchuall family visting her so tilly pressed the call button

"Liam its tilly jens back in hospital she had some pain in her head so I brought her in ill stay here until you can come bye" then tilly put the phone down

Just then a nurse arrived tilly stood up

"Hello tilly is it" the nurse asked tilly nodded

"We have carried out several tests on jen including mri scan and blood tests and she has a blood clot to the brain I'm afraid the trauma of the hit to the head has caused a reduce to the blood flow and has caused a blood clot I'm afraid we are going to have to do an operation on her to try fix this but it does come with huge risks and we have explaned this to jen and she's read through the information and signed it and she asked me to tell you that she wants to see you" tilly couldn't take it all in she just nodded and flowed the nurse to were jen was

When they arrived at the room the nurse let tilly in and she seen jen laid there talking to the nurse tilly walked up slowley and when the nurse finished talking to jen, jen seen tilly she smiled

"Hi I didn't think you would come I hope you would" tilly was about to talk but jen shook her head and grabbed tillys hand

"Please don't talk I haven't got long they have give me something to sadate me so they can do the operation I just want you to know tilly I love you I'm sorry for all of the hurt I have caused you, you must know I never ment to hurt you and if I could go back in time and fix it I would in a heartbeat thankyou for bringing me back here even after everything and I just want you to know that I don't want you to blame yourself for what's happened cause I don't..." Jen took a moment she closed her eyes and breathed in then when she carried on talking it was getting more drowseyer

"I don't b...blame you I never would..."Tilly took jens hand in hers

"Sssssshhhhh" tilly said but jen smiled

A tear fell from her eye then 1 tear fell into 2 until jen was crying

"I love you...I loveyoutilly" jen quickly said knowing she didn't have long left there was just enough time for jen to hear tillys words

"I love too jen ill be waiting for you" then jen was sadated tilly wipped her tears away and gave her a kiss and then she got asked to leave


	41. Chapter 41

Tilly made her way back to the family and freinds bay tilly looked to see if liam had arrived or any of jens parents but they hadn't the bay was empty so tilly looked at the clock it was 3pm tilly wondered how long jen would be in theater

Afte 3 hours of sat in the room alone liam arrived tilly stood up

"Liam sit down please" liam didn't know that jen had been taken down to theater she said she didn't want any of them there with her so tilly explaned what the nurse had said to her trying not to cry but failing

"They have carried out several tests on jen including mri scan and blood tests and she has a blood clot to the brain the trauma of the hit to the head has caused a reduce to the blood flow and has caused a blood clot they had to do an operation on her to try fix it they have explaned this to jen and she's read through the information and signed it she's in there now" tilly tried to put everything in but she knew she deffiently got the important stuff in

Liam stood up and shook his head

"No this cannot be true why why would she not tell me why would she want you in there" liam stood still and looked at liam and he pointed his finger at tilly

"You its your fault you did this you drove jen away from me and my parents its all your fault jen not talking to me not talking to her mum or dad its your fault she's in here if you had listened to me in the first place and left her alone non of tthis would of happened she wouldn't be in hospital fighting for her life your mum hit jen because she caught you both together she might die and your still here I want you to leave" liam shouted but tilly stood up

"Liam that's not fair its not my fault I love jen and that's why I'm here today you and your parents can push all you want but me and jen are together just face it liam there's nothing you can do about it and you know it me and jen are in love do you want to know the last words I said to jen when she asked to see ME I said I will wait for you and that's esactally what I'm going to do" tilly smirked

Just then a nurse entered the room tilly and liam looked at her

Hope you like it leave a review thankyou - number1jellyfan xxxxxxxx


	42. Chapter 42

"Liam that's not fair its not my fault I love jen and that's why I'm here today you and your parents can push all you want but me and jen are together just face it liam there's nothing you can do about it and you know it me and jen are in love do you want to know the last words I said to jen when she asked to see ME I said I will wait for you and that's esactally what I'm going to do" tilly smirked

Just then a nurse entered the room tilly and liam looked at her

Tilly swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat

"How did it go is she ok" Tilly the nurse but the nurse asked them to sit down so they all did

"Ill get to the things you want to know first the operation did go well the blood clot has gone we have checked there is nothing else there but during the operation she took a turn for the worse we finished the operation and we have put her in a coma there are a few things that could happen with her being in a coma and ill explain them to you now we have put her in a coma to help her breath but if nothings happens with in 6 months we will have to take her of off the machine because she would become dependent on it and she would never wake up there is a possible chance she would lose her memory but if this does happen you will have to be patient it should come back but could take sometime I think that's everything have you got any questions" the nurse asked but tilly and liam shook there head then the nurse nodded

Ok if you have any questions that you want to ask just come and find me or dr hills one of us will always be here you can see her if you want she's in a room on her own wash your hands with the gel everytime you enter or leave thankyou ill show you to her room if you want to see her and only 2 at a time are allowed in" the nurse said standing up tilly nodded and stood up and so did liam then they followed the nurse to jens room

I know this is something like I did in my other story but its not because its different it might not make sence but keep reading I promise you will understand and hopefully you will love it there's a lot to come because I know some of you didn't want me to end it so I'm not thankyou leave your reviews of what you think - number1jellyfan xxxxx


	43. Chapter 43

Tilly walked in first closely followed by liam

Tilly slowley walked towards jen and took a seat beside her then tilly looked up at liam who was still stood at the doorway looking at jen tilly smiled

"Come on she would want you here" tilly said pointing to the chair at the other side of the bed

Liam nodded and sat down

Tilly held jens hand gently smiling

"Hey its tilly and liams here" tilly said then she looked at liam

Liam looked down at jen laid there with tubes and machines he smiled and finally took her other hand

"Hi sis yeah I'm here" liam didn't know what else to say so tilly took control

"Erm I'm sorry I just don't know what to say I guess I'm glad your o..." Tilly stopped what she was saying she smiled "your going to get better jen and we will come and vist you everyday until your out of here I'm going to go sorry ill be here early in the morning I promise" tilly stood up and kissed jen on the head then left liam soon followed behind finding a heart broken tilly stood outside she looked up and liam and shook her head

"I carnt liam"


	44. Chapter 44

liam soon followed behind finding a heart broken tilly stood outside she looked up and liam and shook her head

"I carnt liam" liam put his arm around tilly

"Come on let's go get a coffee then we can talk" liam said tilly nodded then they walked to the cafe

Once they were seated they ordered there coffee liam looked at tilly who was just stairing into her mug

"Tilly im sorry for what I've done to both you and tilly I thought I was just doing the wright thing for you and jen I thought what if in years to come you both regret your relationship because its distroyed you in some way I would never be able to live with myself I care about you both and I know you don't think I do but I have atchually become to like you tilly I know your not going anywhere fast so I have got to get to like you I guess" tilly looked up at liam and shook her head

"You don't have to like me liam I don't really care but you were wright earlyer when you said this is all my fault the reason why jens in there fighting for her life if I would have kept away from jen she wouldn't be here but I love jen we...we love each other" tilly paused for a moment and looked at the floor

"That's why I carnt be I am the reason every time I look at her I just remember it and its horrible"liam shook his head

"Tilly carnt you see" liam asked but tilly just looked at him confused

"You doing this is not what jen wants and its not what you want no matter how much you try to convince yourself your not fooling me stop being selfish I know that this might be hurting you but what about jen she's the one in a coma" liam said tilly looked up at liam and smiled

"Sorry I'm being stupid" tilly said liam shook his head

"There's no need to be sorry and your not being stupid your worried like we all are I've got to go anyway my mum and dad want to know how she is see you tommorow" liam asked tilly nodded and smiled so liam left

Just then tilly looked up and seen her dad walking towards her

Hope you like this chapter tell me what you think thankyou - number1jellyfan xxxxxx


	45. Chapter 45

Just then tilly looked up and seen her dad walking towards her

Tilly shook her head and began to walk away

"She's been arested tilly" tillys dad spoke which made tilly turn around and look at hime

"And " tilly shrugged but tillys dad shook his head

"We both know you don't mean that tilly" tilly just shook her head this made her angry she looked at her dad

"I hate her I never want to see her again she put jen in hospital she's the reason jen might die I don't care if she gets put away forever if you ask me she deserves it" tillys dad nodded

"Yeah your right tilly ok but do you think for one second she ment to do any of this do you really jen was your teacher when you first started sneaking around then she started hurting you, when she got arrested and broke your heart it was me and your mum that had to watch you suffer and then we thought she was gone forever then she caught you both kissing so sorry if she's not really pleased to see her again and you are her only daughter and she felt you slipping away from her but she would never even hurt a fly" tillys dad protested tilly shook her head

"Don't use me as an excuse and don't blame it on me ok she chose to hit jen over the head so I'm sorry but I'm choosing to have nothing to do with any of you" tilly said before walking away

"You might be able to disown me and your mum but trust me tilly once you say them words there's no going back" tillys dad warned tilly but tilly looked at him

"Goodbye rupert tell valarie never to try contact me again your both dead to me" and with that tilly walked away and back to jens room


	46. Chapter 46

"Goodbye rupert tell valarie never to try contact me again your both dead to me" and with that tilly walked away and back to jens room

When tilly arrived at jens room she looked through the little window on the door and she seen jen sleeping peacefully tilly smiled and entered the room

Tilly was going to leave but then her dad turned up and she just wanted to talk to jen as stupid as that sounded to everyone else but not tilly she wouldn't have it any other way they used to share each others problems why should it change just because jens asleep tilly took jens hand and kissed it

"Hi don't get mad at me I just couldn't stay away" tilly laughed

"I guess I just need someone to talk to and well you have no choice I'm afraid" tilly joked

"Jen I promise I'm going to be here no matter what ok we don't need them outside its just us that's what you always used to tell me" tilly wipped the tear that had fallen on to her cheek then she grabbed jens hand with the both of hers

"Jen please please wake up for me...for us" tilly said just then she felt jens hand squezze around her hand tightening tilly looked down to her hand then up to jen and she couldn't believe what she seen

Jens eyes flickered and then opened looking around the room and then to tilly

Sorry for the lack of updates I'm really busy I will try to update asap hope you are still likeing the story thankyou so much for your continuing support thankyou - number1jellyfan xxxxxxx


	47. Chapter 47

"Jen please please wake up for me...for us" tilly said just then she felt jens hand squezze around her hand tightening tilly looked down to her hand then up to jen and she couldn't believe what she seen

Jens eyes flickered and then opened looking around the room and then to tilly

Tilly turned the lights down abit as she noticed jen was screwing her eyes up must of been because of the light then tilly sat back down next to jen

Jen was trying to sit up but was struggling

"Hey don't try sit up yet you have only just woke up" tilly spoke jen frowned

"Ill lift the bed up abit so your kinda sitting up eh" tilly asked jen just nodded so tilly walked to the bottom of the bed and pressed the buttons until jen was in the apropriate postion then she sat back down again

They stayed in silence for a few moments tilly let jen get her barings try remember things then tilly took the plunge

"Jen do you know were you are " tilly asked hoping jen would remember the past there past jen looked around and smiled

"Hospital I'm guessing" jen chuckled and tilly followed suit

"See you still have the humour" tilly spoke jen looked at her

"What can I say geuinies at work eh" jen replied

"Your okay for a doctor aint ya" jen spoke and tilly smiled

"Jen I'm not a doctor yet" tilly smiled

"Weres lilly" jen asked


	48. Chapter 48

"Weres lilly" jen asked tilly frowned and hoped this wasn't jen losing her memory

"Jen who's lilly" tilly asked jen smiled

"She's my girlfreind" tilly was sick she was visacally sick on the floor she didn't care she just needed to get it up

Jen looked at her

"Nurse are you ok" tilly looked at jen it would be easy for tilly to just run out of that place so it didn't hurt her when jen didn't remember them remember "jelly" as they named themselfs tilly looked into jens eyes

"Jen I'm not a nurse I'm tilly" tilly smiled trying to grab onto anything and everything in her way to try refresh jens memory of them

"Well hello tilly" jen said frowning tilly grabbed jens hand

"Jen I'm your girlfreind please say you remember" tilly asked but jen shook her head

"I'm sorry tilly but I'm with lilly" tilly grabbed her bag and opened it and she took her phone out of it

"Jen look, look how happy we were...are" tilly said showing jen pictures of them both together jen looked at tilly

"I'm sorry I don't remember" jen said tilly smiled

"Its ok jen you will in time and until then ill be here waiting telling you storys how about when we you suprised me and turned up at abersoch do you remember" tilly asked jen just shook her head tilly smiled

"Aw it was amazing I was going to abersoch with my mates we met up at the archway and I told you, you didn't like it you was jelouse I could tell but I left and told you I would text you when I got back I was there 1 day I went on the milk run and I seen this jeep driving towards me I was worried because it was slowing down but then I noticed it was you I couldn't believe it I couldn't believe that you would drive all the way to abersoch just to see me anyway I maneged to get away telling the others that I had a family emergancy and you drove us to a beach you said we could have a bit more fun just the two of us but I said we had already been swimming and then...you said not like this and you undid your bikin top and ran ran into the water and you asked if I was comming I didn't think twice all my fears went out of the window and ran into the water to join you then you started splashing me I tried running away and you chased me and then you grabbed me and wrapped your arms around me I never felt more happy I had butterflys I turned around and looked straight into your eyes and I kissed you it was my first time but you made me feel so good and safe we didn't even look if anyone was around" jen smiled

"That sounds like it was a good trip" tilly smiled

"It was jen" jen looked up at tilly and smiled

"No matter how long it takes jen I'm staying here tell you storys and hopefully in time you will remember us "jelly""

Sorry I have only just updated been porley and had family stuff to do thankyou for still reading my story hope your still likeing it leave your reviews- number1jellyfan xxxxxx


	49. Chapter 49

"No matter how long it takes jen I'm staying here tell you storys and hopefully in time you will remember us "jelly""

Tilly hugged jen she wanted to take it slow didn't want to rush into things tilly was going to take it as slow as jen needs to because if there was one chance jen would remember them then its worth it so tilly hugged jen

"Ill come back tomorrow jen" tilly smiled and so did jen

Tilly picked up her things and started to walk towards the door she placed her hand on the door handle

"Tilly" jen spoke tilly turned around straight away hoping jen remembered her jen smiled

"I'm sorry" jen spoke tilly smiled and walked towards the bed

"Jen don't be sorry its not your fault we will be fine I promise" jen smiled and grabbed tillys hand

"Thank you" jen spoke then tilly hugged jen and she felt a pair of lips on her cheek she closed her eyes she knew who those soft plumped warm silky lips belonged she pulled away and placed her hand on her cheek over the place jen had kissed jen smiled

"Sorry" jen said softly tilly shook her head

"Don't be sorry it was lovely it was like it used to be" jen smiled and grabbed tillys hand softly squeezing it tilly smiled

"I better go ill be back tommorow" jen smiled

"Ill look forward to it" tilly left the room after saying bye again

Once she arrived outside she placed her hand over her cheek again trying to savour the moment what if jen didn't remember tilly what if tilly never gets her jen back what if they never get there "jelly" back tilly walked out of the hospital and was walking through the streets then she seen liam he walked up to her

"You ok tilly" liam asked tilly laughed under her breath

"Yep apart from the fact that I am now homeless but could be worse" tilly laughed and so did liam

"Come on stay with me give me some company" tilly smiled

"Are you sure" tilly asked not believeing liam was atchually offering liam smiled

"Tilly let's just say these past few months have made me see what's important in life tilly you are going out with my sister your family now" tilly smiled

"Thank you although she don't remember us being together" liam hugged tilly

"Tilly she will we both no jen" tilly smiled then they both walked to liams place


End file.
